Secretos
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Lady siempre a sido la amiga de Dante para Nero, sin embargo a Lady le gusta jugar con fuego. Es por eso que cuando Nero la vence con el cuerpo de Artemis no puede evitar proponerle jugar a algo peligroso para ambos. ¿Caerá Nero a los encantos de la tremenda cazademonios? ¿Olvodará por un instante su gran amor por Kyrie? Lemon. One Shot.


**Secretos**

"Tengo planes para vosotras"

Es lo último que escuché antes de que algo viscoso, frío y oscuro me privara de movimientos y mi voluntad.

Urizen, rey del inframundo, nos había atacado arrastrando a Dante, Trish y a mi en el intento por detenerlo. Aún con todas nuestras fuerzas fue imposible derrotarle, y mis armas al lado de su fuerza eran simples juguetes de fogueo.

La escena final fue ver a Nero desaparecer con ese extraño chico llamado V, mientras gritaba quejándose porque Dante no le dejaba atacar. No le culpo. A Dante digo. Ese ser no sabía que era, de donde había salido, ni que pintaba allí. Pero su fuerza no era de este mundo y es la primera vez que veo a Dante y Trish ser derrotados tras mucho impedimentos.

Sólo un hombre, no, más bien un demonio, era capaz de conseguir dejar a Dante por el suelo y perder. Vergil. Su hermano gemelo.

Perdí la consciencia y lo único que recuerdo es como me empecé a despertar dentro de algún tipo de cuerpo que no podía controlar. Mi voluntad y movimientos estaban frenados y no podía ser dueña de mis actos. Veía a Nero luchar contra mi y mientras tanto lo atacaba sin que yo quisiera hacerlo.

Tras una larga batalla, por suerte él ganó y con un último movimiento de la Red Queen me liberó de la cárcel de Artemis. Caí desnuda en sus brazos embadurnada de una viscosa tela azul que cubría mi cuerpo por completo.Aún aturdida escuché la voz de Nero preguntándome si estaba bien.

Asentí.

Una chica con gafas y con una extraña aficción por los artilugios que había dejado mi contenedor apareció con una caravana y con un cigarro en la boca se acercó a nosotros. La reconocí en su época en la que vendía armas.

"Vaya Nero, ¿qué diría Kyrie de esto?". Él resopló.

Me llevó en brazos hasta el vehículo, me dejó sobre el asiento trasero y me cubrió con una sábana de tela. Nico, que así se llamaba, estuvo hablándome durante un buen rato de mi pasión, las armas. Hasta que pasado un rato volvió Nero y se sentó delante de mi y nos quedamos a solas.

-¿Y que hay de Trish y Dante?

\- No lo sé... pero no creo que sobrevivieran.

\- Esta bien... tienes que descansar.

Se puso en pie para irse pero le cogí del brazo.

\- Por favor... no me dejes sola.

\- Lady...

\- No quiero estar sola ahora.

\- Esta bien, me quedaré un rato en lo que vuelve Nico.

Pero no fue nico quien apareció. Al cabo de un rato V, el chico misterioso, apareció con algo en la mano y se dirigió a mi

\- Me alegro de ver que estás bien.

Me desconcertó su comentario por que apenas nos conocíamos. Luego supe la verdad y lo comprendí.

Me quedé profundamente dormida y cuando me desperté Nico estaba observándome con una cara de entusiasmo que me dejó desconcertada. Poco después apareció con una pala y me indicó que nos pusieramos a cavar. Creía que estaba de broma pero no.

\- Tendrás que dejarme algo de ropa. - Y me deshice de la tela quedándome desnuda frente a ella.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que Nero apareció en la caravana de nuevo y dado que yo estaba aún debil por la posesión de Artemis, Nero no quería dejarme ir sola al Devil May Cry a buscar algunas replicas de mis armas que tenía allí guardadas para emergencias, así que se ofreció varias veces a acompañarme. Mientras tanto, dejé a Nico trabajando en una Kalina Ann mejorada.

Pese mis quejas cedí al final y al rato estabamos de camino eliminando algunos demonios que se interponían en nuestro camino. Teníamos que ir a pie, las raices estaban consumiendo cada vez más la ciudad y era cada vez más imposible andar en vehículo. ¡Que de menos echaba montar en moto!.

\- Esto sería más fácil si tuviera aquí una de mis motos. - Comenté en alto.

\- No sabía que la amiga de Dante estaba tan pirada como él.

\- Dante está aún peor... - Y recorde cuando nos conocimos y destrozó mi moto. - Nunca te acerques a él con una moto. Es un consejo.

\- Y eso por...

\- Es una historia larga que otro día te contaré.

Cuando llegamos al local estaba lleno de demonios, pero nos abrimos paso. Yo llevaba una simple pistola que me había dejado Nico y echaba en falta mis pequeñas rebeldes. Aproveché una vez dentro y todo despejado, para vestirme con mi ropa habitual.

Nero entró en la habitación cuando aún tenía abierta la camisa y parte de mis pechos se veían.

\- Esto... perdona – Dijo apartando la vista.

\- Tranquilo, seguro que no es algo que no hayas visto ya. - Me di la vuelta y me acerqué a él, siendo consciente del baile que tenían mis pechos libres.

\- Pero eso es... diferente. Si. Es... distinto.

\- Nero...¿El chico rebelde se asusta de unos pechos desnudos?

\- No me asustan es que yo no...

\- Tu no ¿qué? - Y me puse de brazos cruzados frente a él aún con la parte de arriba sin colocar por completo.

\- Yo tengo novia y eso...

\- ¿Y eso hace que no puedas mirar a otras mujeres?

\- No he dicho eso. - Carraspeó. - Es que tu eres... bueno... eres la amiga de Dante y ... es... en fin...

\- Así que eres un buen chico después de todo...

Me acerqué más a él, a lo que él retrocedía. Cuando no podía escapar de mi y su espalda chocó con la pared coloqué mis manos alrededor de sus hombros y me apoyé en la pared. Su pecho y el mío estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro y su respiración estaba un poco acelerada, intentaba apartar la vista y resoplaba.

\- Nero... - Acerqué mi boca a la suya. - ¿Estás nervioso?

-¿Crees que me pondría nervioso por un numerito así?

Llevé mi mano a la suya y la cogí, llevándola a uno de mis pechos y la coloqué sobre el. Me miró atónito mientras empezaba a tensarse. Carraspeó nuevamente intentando apartar la mano de mi, sin mucho esfuerzo, he de decir. Abrí sus piernas con la mia y me pegué más a él. Acerqué mi boca a su cuello y pasé mis labios por el. Clavando levemente los dientes y arrancando un gruñido de su boca.

Lo conseguí. Reaccionó con esto y en pocos segundos estaba yo contra la pared y el agarrando mi nuca.

\- ¿Qué ganas provocándome?

\- Me gusta jugar.

\- ¿Sí? - Pego su entrepierna a la mia. - Pues juguemos.

Agarró mi pelo de un puñado y me besó el cuello mientras su erección crecía bajo sus pantalones. Me dio la vuelta y de espalda contra la pared terminó por quitarme la camiseta aún a medio poner. Desabrochó mis pantalones y los impulsó hacía abajo cayendo sobre mis pies. Se quitó la chaqueta, la camiseta y se desabrochó el cinturón y el botón del pantalón.

Se pegó a mi y con sus manos agarró mis pechos y los masajeó despacio, como si intentara captar cada centímetro de mi piel y quedarse con ellos en las yemas de sus dedos. Pellizcó, apretó y poco a poco bajó la cara hasta ellos, pegando suaves mordiscos y atrapando el pezón entre los dientes.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Pasé mis manos por su pecho, arrastrando las uñas sobre su piel y marcando levemente el camino hasta su cintura. Bajé la cremallera y me aparté para bajarselos.

Ambos desnudos descendió por mi cuerpo dejando un rastro de saliva hasta mi entrepierna, donde aspiró mi olor, pasó los labios por la parte interna de mis muslos y me clavó los dientes despacio arrancando pequeños quejidos de placer y deseo que me estaban llevando al borde de la locura.

No me importaba que fuese menor que yo, deseaba sentirlo entre mis piernas y necesitaba sentirme arropada ahora mismo, hacer algo que realmente yo deseara... ya había hecho bastantes cosas sin tomar el control por mi misma, esta vez quería hacerlo por mi propia voluntad.

Puse la mano en su cabeza y lo incité a que continuara. Agarró mis muslos y los separó, puso la cabeza mas en el medio y acercó su boca a mi sexo. Pasando los labios el y hundiendo su boca, sintiendo como empezaba a mojarme. Podía sentir el frío de su brazo biónico en contacto con mi muslo.

Pasó el pulgar por mi intimidad, extendiendo mi humedad y acariciandome despacio. Y fue entonces cuando su lengua me acarició por primera vez "ahí", en la parte de mi cuerpo que pedía más atención a gritos.

Con suavidad introdució un dedo en mi interior, mientras con su boca continuaba un festival de besos y lametones que me estaban haciendo perder el equilibrio y mis piernas empezaban a temblar. Siguió con dos, entrando y saliendo de mi, despacio, dedicado... obediente obedecía el ritmo que yo marcaba con mis manos en su cabeza.

Me mordía el labio mientras no podía dejar de mirar como su cabeza trabajaba entre mis piernas. Saber que estaba ahí, lo que hacía, poder verle... era el morbo en su estado más puro. Escalofríos y calambres me recorrían de arriba abajo, una sensación de presión se iba centrando cada vez mas abajo de mi cuerpo y poco a poco sentía como mis piernas aguantaban menos mi peso. Si seguía así me correría en su boca.

Como si lo hubiera leído en mi mente se apartó, se puso de pie y siguió durante un rato acariciandome con su mano, mientras con su boca mordisqueaba mis pechos.

Yo no podía dejar de masajear su miembro duro que empezaba a gotear en mi mano y deseaba, dios si lo deseaba, sentirlo dentro de mi.

\- Follame. - Le pedí en el oído.

Y su polla pareció escucharme. Sentí como con un espasmo se ponía mas dura aún y mas erecta entre mis manos.

Me la quitó de los dedos y me dio la vuelta, poniendo mi cara contra la pared. La pasó por mis nalgas y desde atrás la introdujo despacio en mi interior, abriendo mi carne para él y soltando quejidos reprimidos mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás.

Con su mano en mi cadera y la otra en mi cuello empezó un suave movimiento que fue aumentando a medida que me iba embistiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a un ritmo frenético que me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Mis pechos rebotaban una y otra vez contra la parez haciendo que los pezones se pusieran cada vez mas duros por la excitación y el roce. A ratos turnaba mi cuello con mis pechos y los pellizcaba y masajeaba tirando de ellos.

Los gemidos se escapaban de mi boca sin darme ni cuenta y cada vez quería más y mas fuerte, hasta que su velocidad y ritmo me estaban partiendo por la mitad. Me estaba atravesando de una manera salvaje.

Poco a poco me acercaba, y no sólo se movía él sino que yo misma me impulsaba sobre su miembro ensartándome más aún. Mi cuerpo se tensó, apreté las manos contra la pared, me mordí el labio y me corrí ahogando los gemidos con mis dientes. Poco a poco aceleró aún mas el ritmo otra vez hasta que noté como sus dedos se clavaban en mi piel y se vaciaba en mi interior. Tenso, excitado, ansioso.

Ambos jadeando salió de mi y se quedó mirándome a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué cojones voy hacer ahora?

\- Guardar el secreto. - Le puse el dedo en los labios y le guiñé un ojo. - Vamos, tenemos demonios que matar.


End file.
